1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household electric appliances.
2. Prior Art
There exist various household electric appliances which applied to various usages. Some among them, such as electric grill, oven, toaster, etc. generates malodor, bad smell or not-preferable components inevitably from their specific usages. The malodor not only makes people uncomfortable but also is harmful to them. Besides, the appliances themselves are often polluted.
The household electric appliances are often or happen to be made use of in an environment having existence of malodor and pollution in itself.
It is very much favorable if the household electric appliances can serve to remove the malodor and the polluting substances in a simple manner. But, almost of them do not have such function.
Hence, a household electric appliance mitigating at maximum the problems is provided here.